Jonquil Tarth
Jonquil was named after a beautiful maiden of song, the lovely and warm-hearted princess who was saved by a fool. Every time she remembers this, she wants to laugh. She's a barren girl who trades in secrets and sabotage, and who was never supposed to be the Lady of Evenfall. History Jonquil was always quiet. When she was a child, her parents thanked the Seven for this, as it meant it was less work and time to care for her. As she aged, though, it became worrisome to them. She was meant to be a lady, after all, and ladies talked and laughed and sang, instead of sitting silent in the corner with big grey eyes that saw everything. A lady certainly did not take apart dead animals in the wood to learn how their bodies worked. She always loved to learn, just for the sake of knowing things. Her moon blood did not come when she was twelve. It did not come when she was thirteen, or fourteen, or fifteen, and her mother prayed and prayed to the Maid but it was no use. The only daughter of House Tarth was barren. Her parents tried to keep it a secret, tried to hurry her into a marriage quick. Of course, someone whispered. Someone always whispers. A servant, probably, one of the ones who changed her sheets and who'd never once seen them bloody red. Jonquil learns three important lessons from this. Number one- a secret can be much more deadly than a sword, in the right hands. Number two- servants see everything, know everything, and they will sell to anyone. Number three- the harder you try to keep a secret, the more certain it is to come out. She finds the whispers fascinating. She starts to listen. Soon enough, she hears things she doesn't like about a man, a visitor to Tarth, trying to gather her father's approval for his cause. She deems the cause unworthy, but her father is eating up his nonsense. She leaves the butchered corpse of one of her father's dogs in the man's room. It works beautifully. She was not supposed to inherit Tarth. She was never supposed to inherit Tarth. Her older brother would do that, and rule as a Lord. She was inconvenient, a barren girl who couldn't even be married off to grow the house. Jonquil's father dies when she is twenty-one and still unmarried, hunting for the pirates who have been plaguing the beaches of Tarth. Her mother is pregnant at the time with the real daughter they always wanted, and she stops taking care of herself when her husband dies. Jonquil isn't surprised when she dies in childbirth. Her big brother inherits the castle, but not for long, because all of a sudden he was a kidnapper and a traitor, and Jonquil- small, infertile, too solemn and cold- was all that was left to run the House of Tarth. Jonquil becomes the barren Lady of Evenfall Hall and mother to her baby sister when she is twenty-two years old, but she was running the household long before that. Just a plain, infertile lady, running the castle until her baby sister, who will be a true lady and bear children to continue the house, grows up. No one looks twice. No one would know that Jonquil knows everything that's said, behind her back and everyone else's. She saves these whispers, her own personal library of secrets, and she remembers. Recent Recently, after an adjustment period to become Lady of Tarth, Jonquil travelled to King's Landing to seek out new contacts and friends. While there, she made the acquaintance of many colorful characters, including: Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Lewys Tully, Prince Beron Baratheon, Elys Meadows of Grassfield Keep, Corvella Swann of Stonehelm, Simon Mallister of Seagard, and Lyra Caron of Nightsong. Family * Brandyn Tarth- Father, killed by pirates * Sylvia Tarth- Mother, died in childbirth * Elinor Tarth- Baby sister (b. 397) * Edwyn Tarth- Older brother, disgraced former lord Timeline * 376- Jonquil is born * 383- First caught dissecting animals * 392- Infertility becomes well-known * 392- Starts befriending servants for secrets * 396- Father dies * 397- Mother dies birthing her sister * 398- Edwyn is arrested for kidnapping and locked up * 398- Jonquil becomes Lady of Evenfall Hall Threads * A Stranger in King's Landing * A Girl Can Dream * The Fish Finds His Feet * The Widow and the Barren Maid * Training in the Capitol * Black Swann, Red Perch * You Look Familiar (I Didn't Recognize You Without the Bruises) * The Layer Cake * You Gotta Fight For Your Right * Big Brother * Reading in the Sunlight * The Sept of Baelor Category:House Tarth Category:Stormlander